Coincidence or just love?
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: It's rated M for safety... be AWARE... and ya who don't like it... don't damn bother! it's YAOI! XD and just so ya know... Kaito is Uke :D
1. Chapter 1

I have to disclaim this story, put the idea is MINE!!! ^_^

Authors note: This was supposed to be a short one-shoot, but as I kept on writing, it ended up in some chapters... since it's all finished... but I won't update all at once... ^.^

WARNING: Heavy YAOI X3... for ya who doesn't like, get the fuck out of this page! For others...

Enjoy~

--.-.--

Chapter 1.

Shinichi turned and stopped quickly, snow almost exploded under his snowboard.

Just some meters in front of him, a brunette with fuzzy hair sat, she was fuming and looked like she wanted to commit a murder.

"Aoko!" someone shouted cheerfully from behind and Shinichi turned his gaze, seconds later, a boy zoomed past him on ski's, the girl lifted a foot, wich made the teen stumble and rool down the hill until he stopped on the low level.

Shinichi stared in shock as the teen tried to get up, but obviously couldn't.

Shinichi jumped slightly and drove fast down to the boy, sliding quickly, he stopped by him.

"Are you okay?" he asked and the teen looked up.

A slight grimace told him the opposite.

Shinichi got off his snowboard and was quickly down on the level of the teen, he gently opened the bindings on his ski and gently put his foot on the ground, the teen slightly groaned at every movement, but not to much.

Shinichi stood up, taking out his phone as the girl arrived.

"I'll call for help!" he said and took off his glasses to get a better wiew of the situation, he placed the call and waited.

Just then the teen also got his glasses off and Shinichi turned.

They stared on each other for a long time, then they where cut off as someone answered on the phone.

"Yes... there's been an accident in the... 3rd field hill, could someone please come and help? okay... thanks!" then he hung up.

Shinichi sat down beside the teens and stared a little more at the teen, who looked back at him.

Then he grinned "Kuroba Kaito... Extraordinaire Magician!"

Shinichi blinked, then he smirked in an evil I-know-who-you-are-smirk that made Kaito freeze and sweat-drop.

But Shinichi didn't even think about revealing Kaitou KID right now, first came Kaito's injury... and that girl.

"I'm Kudou Shinichi... Detective!" the girl blinked, then blushed when Shinichi turned to her, slightly burning gaze.

She just looked down and mumbled "N-Nakamori Aoko!"

Shinichi stopped his hateful gaze "Nakamori... your in family with Nakamori Ginzô?" he asked and both nodded.

--.-.--

I don't know why I ended up hurting Kaito... probably because it was either him or Shin-chan... ._.

Anyways... I'll update tomorrow or so...


	2. Chapter 2

I disclaim Detective Conan and Magic Kaito... as ya might suspect.

Authors note: weeeeeee... chap 2's up... FINALLY!

I gave Shin-chan some trouble here so... but please dun't kill me D:

WARNING: Heavy YAOI... if ya don't like, just click on the red X up in ya'r right corner... ya else who likes...

Enjoy~

--.-.--

Chapter 2.

Kaito looked around, both had just seemed to go off somewhere.

As he finally got around the corner on one foot, he saw them arguing about something, it turned from quiet to a nothing but loud arguing.

"It's not true Shinichi-kun.. and there's no way your going to even be with him... no way!" Aoko said and Shinichi blushed "not like that Aoko-san... it's not like that at all... I hardly know you both!"

Kaito twitched when he noticed that they where on first-name with each other, but there was something about Shinichi that drew him closer, something mysterious and hidden, something he wanted to find out about.

As Kaito came closer, they both became aware of his presence and stopped, only to glare at each other.

Aoko came forwards and pulled his hand "come on Kaito... we're going home!" she said and Kaito looked from her to Shinichi, who, if he actually felt anything, didn't show it.

"Yeah whatever!" Shinichi commented and turned away "nice to meet you Kuroba-san!" then he walked away, leaving the other two, Kaito blinked, utterly shocked by this behaviour.

Aoko dragged on his arm, but he shook her off.

"Let go Aoko..." then he humped away, leaving her even more shocked.

Shinichi was siting in the lounge on the east side of the hotel, it was empty, not even some cleaning people could be seen, he was siping coffe from a cup and looked spaced out trough the window.

Kaito slumped down beside the detective, who didn't even notice him.

"I'm disappointed that you don't even know that I'm here Shinichi-chan!" Kaito commented and Shinichi jumped, turning fast and then hiting his coffe onto himself.

"Darn..." Shinichi cursed and tried to wipe it off, Kaito looked at him and then just smiled.

Shinichi was blushing, or that was it, but now his whole face was colored in a dark shade of ginger-red.

In the end, Kaito ''stalked'' Shinichi to his room.

He locked the door behind him as Shinichi began to strip.

He got out of his soaked jumper and opened his shirt, then pulling off his jeans, revealing soaked underwear too.

Shinichi cursed even more and Kaito where sure that he was soon on the cursing level of Nakamori if he kept on.

"Your okay?" he asked, finally making it over to the bed, siting down on it.

Shinichi didn't even turn as he crouched down in front of his bag, searching for needed clothes.

"Yes... when are you going to get picked up anyways?" he asked trying to get off the subject.

Shinichi pulled off his shirt, revealing several scars, some from bullets, some could have been from knifes or other torture-injuries.

Kaito gaped at the teen in front of him "what... you look like you've been trough a whole night with a chain-shaw!"

Shinichi twitched at this, but remained silent.

He turned and meet the other teen, then they both blushed, Shinichi was in fact quite handsome, since Kaito looked almost like him, he was on... about the same level of handsome-ish as himself.

They kept staring on each other when Shinichi's phone suddenly rang, he picked it up and groaned.

Then he answered "yes?"

He pulled the phone on an arm's length and looked painfully at the phone "damn it Shinichi, first you go off somewhere and then you don't come back either... WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" a girl screamed trough it and Shinichi shivered.

"Ran.. keep the volume down okay... I'm on a ''vinter-vacation''.... and I'm not actually planning on coming back in four or five days!" Shinichi explained and Kaito looked amused of all of this.

--.-.--

*Laughing to death* that was funny XD

Ran is mad too ^_^ this might turn into a crack-fic if this goes on...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do... if not.. Shin-chan would kill me ^,^

Authors note: Chap 3's up... I hope it's not to nasty... I could barely write myself (blush)

WARNING: Heavy YAOI.. if ya don't like, then don't bother... for ya else...

Enjoy~

--.-.--

Chapter 3.

Shinichi sighted and pulled up a clean shirt.

"I'm sorry you had you hear all that!" he said, Kaito looked at him "nah.. it's okay, I know someone who's just like that!"

Shinichi turned to him "Aoko-san?" he asked and Kaito nodded.

Suddenly he got up, so suddenly that he got dizzy and fell back on the bed, Shinichi gaped and came over in a hurry.

"Hey Kuroba-kun... are you okay?" he said, siting down on the bedside.

Kaito made a squeaky sound that sounded like a yes.

Kaito turned his head and looked up at Shinichi, they eyes met and both blushed, Kaito didn't know what he was doing until their lips was meeting and Shinichi's tongue was licking against his own lips, a silent questing of entering, Kaito accepted and soon enough Shinichi's tongue was searching and making it self at home in Kaito's mouth.

Kaito moaned slightly and felt a punch in his lower gutt as Shinichi pressed his lips against Kaito neck, licking and sucking on the fair skin.

Words couldn't explain the feelings they both had, but they where so similar that they where making a silent bond.

Shinichi pulled Kaito's jumped up, revealing a stomach that shivered off suddenly being hit by cold air.

A moan escaped Kaito's mouth as Shinichi licked the skin, then his nipples.

Slipping the jeans off one foot was all his did, not wanting Kaito to be in any more pain, the pants where soon off and Shinichi was slightly licking Kaito's penis, who in return was moaning.

"S-Shinichi..." he managed to say before Shinichi kissed and sucked on the penis.

Kaito felt a lighting bolt of shock, jolt trough him and he slightly jumped, he voice bringing out a more seducing and sensitive maon.

Kaito groaned as Shinichi stopped sucking pulled out his finger, it felt oddly empty, but when pressed two fingers in, Kaito jumped slightly, moaning louder.

Shinichi licked on Kaito's penis before pulling three fingers in, more quickly, Kaito could tell from Shinichi's behaviour that he was getting inpatient.

Kaito panted heavy and so did Shinichi as they looked at each other.

Then he stopped it, leaning over him and kissing Kaito passionate and still tender, he pressed his own penis against Kaito's ass.

Kaito jolted and a scream-like moan escaped his mouth, Shinichi trusted slowly at first, but as they got into rhythm, it went into more steady and faster trusts.

Kaito grew more used to it, but it still hurt as Shinichi trusted into him, they kissed and Shinichi held Kaito's penis in one hand.

"Shinichi... I-I'm c...coming..." Kaito made out and Shinichi held more firmly, not answering to Kaito's sentence, he didn't need to say anything.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, that someone tried to get in, but luckily Kaito had locked the door.

Shinichi covered Kaito's mouth with his free hand and they both looked at the door.

Shinichi trusted into Kaito, who yelped, but no sound left him because his mouth was covered up.

"Kaito... I know your in there... Kaito!" Aoko pleaded and waited for an answer, then she brought up her cell-phone.

Inside the room, both boys was in a passionate dance of two lovers, only silently doing it.

Suddenly Kaito's phone rang and Shinichi cursed quietly.

Kaito blushed.

"_Each time I turn, I see myself._

_I'm sleeping, I'm eating,_

_but still I ain't smiling"_

Shinichi trusted into Kaito once more, a moan escaped the others mouth and Aoko became aware of it.

"_For what reason do I have to live and be me?_

_Is this how it's supposed to be?_

_Why can't I be free?"_

One more trust, Kaito held back another moan as Shinichi used both hands to hold Kaito's feet up.

"_This is the REALITY, this is the REAL WORLD._

_This is the world I cannot live in, _

_The life I want is just a little spider on the wall"_

Kaito let another louder moan escape his mouth, Shinichi smiled and kissed the teen, the song carried on.

"_For what reason am I doing this?_

_Is this how I am supposed to be?_

_Why can't I be free?"_

Aoko gasped, she looked at the door before she heard yet another moan _"Shinichi.."_ was what she heard.

She turned away _**"Ba-Kaito..."**_

"_This is the REALITY, this is the REAL WORLD._

_This is the world I cannot live in,_

_The life I want is just a spider on the wall"_

The song stopped and the phone stopped vibrating, also, a pair of feet moving in a hurry, away from this door.

Shinichi smirked and trusted into Kaito, who openly moaned and gave more quiet shouts.

"Kaito... I love you!" Shinichi breathed into the others ear.

Kaito weakly looked into his blue eyes "me too... I love you... Shinichi!"

Then he came, Shinichi came shortly after, inside Kaito of course.

They where both panting as Shinichi slumped down on the side of Kaito, who closed his eyes, then opened them again, only to look at Shinichi with his spaced and loving eyes.

Shinichi smiled, dragging the sheets over them and hugging the other closed, they fell into a deep sleep.

Next day, both had to run away from to very pissed girls, who had met and then talked about what they had heard and seen.

But the boys didn't care much, they where at least together.

--.-.--

I can't write more of this (blushes heavy)

I was blushing like mad when I wrote it and can't think of it without blushing, I almost hurt myself... =^_^= but now it's done...

OWARII~


End file.
